Just good Friends?
by Summerray1
Summary: Gabbie had always thought of Troy as just her friend, but has she suddenly seen him in a new light? PLEASE REVIEW! Story set in England
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ooowwww!" o fuck not again. At least twice I injurer myself whilst reading the paper. You see I wouldn't be so annoyed about it if it happened once and awhile. But no. every poxy time. Not only that, I have bits of wood imbedded in my back side from sitting on this rough piece of log they call a bench. I suppose its my own fault, wearing this skirt which may I add didn't seem so short when I threw it on this morning. But it looked so nice out that I decided to take the risk and let the world see my derriere. I also blame the weather. For it being so disgusting pleasant … don't get me wrong normally I would love to sit and soak up the rays but today I felt as if I should appreciate nature and go for a stroll in the park. So whilst I happily gazed at the trees and the squirrels mating on them I decided that I wanted to read todays current affairs in peace, which brings me to the paper cut. God it still hurts. _Owwwwwwwwwwwwww!! _How can something so little hurt so much? Surely the bigger the cut the greater the pain? Science never ceases to amaze me.

So abandoning the bench and the death trap that is the paper I walk slowly towards the ice cream van. I suddenly feel an over whelming admiration for ice cream. Funny how we turn to it in out dire times or need. Ok so this wasn't one of them, but I still feel as if I have gone through a traumatic experience with the paper and all. Gliding up to the outer menu I scan the options and settle upon a vanilla fudge. Taking a mental note of the price I almost gasp in shock but resist as I realise a queue has formed behind me. Hearing the tuts and 'for fucks sake's' I decide I have no time to ague the theft of the price so I reluctantly tell the man with the funny hat that barely covers his bald head that I want the vanilla fudge. He smirks as if he knows this is daylight robbery and slaps his open palm in front of me and grunts "£3.75" £3.75?! _THREE POUND FUCKING SEVENTY FIVE PENCE! _I bite my lip and with a tear in my eye I produce the money from my pocket and slap it in to his palm before I could think otherwise, he pockets the money and a minute later I'm walking away with what resembles quite frankly a piece of shite.

I circled the park pond a couple of times before I realised people thought I was some kind of nut job and then decide that suppose I should go hope and get started on that assignment for English lit. Always leave it to the last minute and always convince myself I work well under pressure when in fact I don't. I suck at it. end up finding a excuse of why I couldn't do it at this or that time. Finally tretch home and the suns gone in so I don't feel half as bad. Plonk my self down in front of my lap top and rumage through my desk draw to find the assignment help sheet. No luck. I suddenly remember I left it at laceys the week before. O well cant get started with out the help sheet can i? ha! Strolling over to my bag I search for my mobile. I find it and scroll down to the o to familiar number. It rings …

"hello you" comes the male voice on the other end.

"hey Troy…. I'm bored."

"o surprise surprise, Gabbie's bored. That's your life story woman!"

I laugh as I can imagine his expression

"shoosh you! You fancy coming over for a bit?" I ask impatiently

" urmm well I was in the middle of studying, which may I add you should be doing too!" he says with a chuckle

" meh! Work smirk... you coming over or not?"

" ok ok. I'll be over in a bit" he sighs.

" ha great! See ya soon hun" I flip down my phone and walk over to the tv. I switch it on and collapse on the bed. Why is there nothing ever on? I mean apart form a rerun of rikki lake and some bird show. He shouldn't be too long though. It's only a ten minute drive from his.

Theres a knock at the door and I jump up and run to get it. nearly falling and breaking my neck on the way. Knew I should of picked up that shoddy towel! I open the door and Troy comes striding in. he pecks me on the cheek and walks over to my newly made bed and plonks him self on it. why does he have to do that? Grrrr his a man that's why! Damn him… dnt lose your temper Gabriella he didn't have to come over.

I soon forget about my messy bed as we start chatting. I love talking to him, even though he can be a bit of an idiot at times. He makes me laugh at the stupidest things, that's why I love having him around. Ever since I met him 1st year of uni I new we would be mates and that's exactly what we are really good mates… all though people used to think we were a couple… we still get the occasional comment. But ive drummed it in too so many people's heads that we are nothing more that I think ive scared them off those remarks. I mean how silly? Me and Troy. Ha it makes me chuckle just thinking about it. don't get me wrong im not saying that his not attractive because he is. He has the most amazing brown eyes that you could stare into for hours and this little cheeky smile that makes you feel really warm and as if his smiling just for you. But I mean his attractive if you like that sort of thing. And I don't. Nope, not me. Not in the slightest.

"Gab?" I realise id been in a world of my own.

"yeah sorry I just went off in a dream world" I apologise

" ha its ok don't worry, didn't no I was that boring!"

"ooo no your not im sorry, go on what was you saying?"

" just bout lisa" he mentions quickly

" Lisa who?" I say quickly trying to hurry his answer

" lisa ….. Laceys mate… well she kind of asked me out… like for a drink." He answered my question slowly. He must of noticed my expression change.

" Gabbie, you alright?" he says looking concerned

" no no I mean yes yes im absolutely fantastic" I say a bit to fast with a full tooth grin plastered on my face. " so whens the big date then?, ooo how exciting!" I screech a little to loud as Troy flinches.

" are you sure your ok?"

" peachy!" Peachy? Fucking peachy? Im such a retard! O no his looking at me like im bonkers. Why am I acting like this… surely I cant be jealous?

" urmm ok…… if your sure… and I didn't actually say I would yet."

YESSS thank god.. his why to good for her… she a bit on the sluty side I must admit.

" O really.. well you just do what you want to" I say calmly. In other words don't you dare!!!

"hmmm.. I dunno… I might coz I aint been on a date in bloody ages and I think I need to get some practice in soon otherwise people will think im starting to turn gay!" he chuckled.

"ha ha yea I suppose" I say disheartened. Troy notices and frowns at me

" Gabs what's wrong? You're acting all weird, is there a problem with lisa?"

"what? No I'm not! It's just I think you could do better than her that's all" I say looking sheepishly at the ground.

"O, well I suppose she has a bit of a rep but that didn't really bother me I think she seems a nice enough girl."

"Look Troy do what the hell you like" I say as I get up and walk briskly into the kitchen. Leaving Troy sitting on the bed looking shocked.

Why was I acting like such an idiot? Stupid stupid girl! His gunna think I'm a right prat now! God Gabriella pull yourself together. I can hear him coming towards the kitchen so I quickly grab a plate and stand over the sink so it looks like im washing up.

"The plate looks clean to me" Troy says leaning beside me at the sink.

"Look, I'm sorry I went off on one just now I don't know what came over me, I think it's the time of the month you know how us women get." I laugh trying to make light of the situation. He smiles then looks concerned again.

"Gabs I don't know what that was about in there and to be honest I don't care as long as you're ok" he leans in and pulls me in to a hug. I don't resist and just snug in to his warm chest and smell his after shave wanting to stay here for a while. I look up to see him smiling at me. I smile back then quickly let go of him realising that I was getting a little bit too comfortable.

"O is that the time?" I say quickly pretending to look at the clock. "I forgot I arranged to met Nancy at the library" I lied

"hmmm…ok" he says looking unconvinced " I'll leave you to it then" Troy walks to the door and I follow him into the hall way where he suddenly turns round to face me before opening the door " Gabs I don't know what's up but dont let it make you weird around me, I love hanging out with you and if you want to tell me something then im never to busy to listen" he winks at me then closes the door after himself before I get a chance to reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 please review and let me know that you think, its great to have some feed back! I know there are some errors but I've tried my best to correct them!**

Chapter 2

"Nancy! Help! Why am I such a twat?"

"just the way you are my dear" I playfully slap her arm as I lay sprawled out on her bed.

"I mean its not like a fancy him or any thing" I say sitting up and moving beside her as she carries on studding at her desk.

"Are you having a laugh?" she says long enough to tear her self away from the book

"What?" I ask shocked

"Gabby you have fancied the pants off of him for bloody ages!" Nancy exclaims moving away from her desk and sitting beside me on the bed

"I have not! Troy is just a mate, I don't find him attractive in the slightest... I mean he can be sooo annoying!" I say throwing my arms up

"You see right there!" she says jabbing her finger in my eye

"Ooww why'd u do that? And what's in my eye?"

"That look you get when u say his name... like they instantly light up! You can lie all you want but your eyes will always tell the truth!" Nancy says whilst still wagging her finger extremely close to my eye.

"Your not right in the head mrs!" I say backing away from her. Nancy gets up and shakes her head walking back to her desk. She abruptly turns round.

"You keep telling your self that you don't and you will miss out" she carries on back to her desk and shoves her head back into the book. Leaving me to think about what just happened.

Do I like him? No of course you don't his Troy!! But what if I do? What's the worst that could happen? He wouldn't feel the same I no he wouldn't… mind you he did wink at me before he left and he said he is never to busy to listen… but listen to what? O who am I kidding…? I have a big fat crush on Troy!

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Walking through the corridor of Westmare University I struggle with thoughts of how I suddenly feel towards Troy. Does he know? If he does will things be awkward when I see him next? It suddenly dawns on me that his in my next lecture. I had totally forgot about that. What am I going to do? Ok so im going to act calm, act as if nothing is up.

I approach the lecture room and turn to see if any one is behind me. Nope just an empty corridor. Thank god! I'm fifteen minutes early so I should be ok to creep in with out any one being there. I mean who turns up fifteen minutes early on purpose? I open the door to find it empty. Phew! At least there's no awkward entrance. I take a sit as far back as I could get so that no one will notice me when they come in. I begin to read through my class notes when I hear the door open. Assuming it's the teacher I don't look up from my desk.

"Hey Gabby " o shit it's him! Act calm! Act bloody calm!

"Good morning" I say full of enthusiasm. As I look up from my desk to see he has taken the seat next to me. O he looks so hot! Why would he do this to me?

"Cheery this morning are we?" Troy jokes as he takes off his jacket and dumps his bag on the floor beneath the desk.

"Yea I guess" I smile looking awkwardly at my notes. I need to apologize for the other night! But how do I bring it up with out making a prat of myself? I need to think this through logically "look Troy im sorry about the other night, I wasn't my self I don't know why I was acting like such a prat" I blurt out. So much for thinking it through logically.

Troy stares at me looking a bit surprised.

"O urm that's ok" he says confused "what made you come out with that?"

"I don't know I just didn't want you to think that you did anything wrong it was me being a knob as always!" he laughs at me and in one swift movement places his hand over mine. I flinch shocked. I can feel sweat forming on my brow.

"Gab you aint a knob maybe a little different" he chuckles as he squeezes my hand.

Now I feel like im going to have a heart attack and I swear my forehead is swimming pool of sweat. He keeps his hand there longer than approiate and looks at me like he has never done before. He turns my hand over so both our palms are touching and in twines his fingers with mine. I feel like im going to pass out at this point when he shifts his desk over closer to mine and is about to say something when we are dramatically interrupted by the sound of students bursting through the door. I quickly snatch my hand away from his and sit up straight trying not to look as guilty as I feel. Troy scoots his desk back over to where it originally and looks at the floor disappointed.

It was that way for the rest of the lesson neither of us looked at each other incase we was caught in an awkward glance. When we got up to leave only then did Troy pipe up

"Gabby can we talk please?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review as I want to know what people think.. Don't think there's any point in me continuing if I don't get responses! Other than that enjoy **

Chapter 3

I had arranged for Troy to come over at seven so we could 'talk'. That was a couple of hours ago and now im peeing my pants because im so nervous! What are we going to talk about? Oo no im going to have to tell him that I like him! What happened today? Does he like me to? O Jesus im so freaking nervous… still two hours to go!

I run to my room and attempt to tidy the place up. I grab the blankets that I threw on the floor this morning and try to make my bed look half decent. I pick up the clothes that were sprawled across the floor and turned around to admire my handy work. Not half bad. I suddenly catch a glimpse of my self in the mirror. I look a bloody mess! There's no way he is seeing me looking like this! I run to my wardrobe and create the mess that existed before.

An hour later im wearing my jean shorts, grey vest top and flip flops. Casual yet pretty. Not over the top but not to under dressed. I admire my reflection when the door bell goes. You got to be joking! His an hour early! Please don't let it be him!

Im not ready yet! I still haven't done my hair! I run to the door and peek through the little window. Shit its him!..

"Hold on a minute!" I cry out as I run to my bedroom. I grab a hair brush and drag it through my hair wincing in pain as it tugs on the knots. RINNNNGGG the bell goes again.

" Troy hold on two seconds!" I scream into the hall way.

" alright but gab its freezing out here!" I ignore him and quickly tip my head up side down and gather my hair on the top of my head and tie it in a messy bun. I quickly peak in the mirror then run for the door.

" sorry… your early!" I say as I let in a shivering Troy.

" yea I no sorry" I lead him in to my bedroom. And I sit on the edge of my bed. He just stands there looking lost. Neither of us talk and it's a really awkward silence until I finally speak up.

"you want a drink?"

" yeah thanks urm don't mind what" I get up off the bed and head towards the kitchen. I grab two cans of coke and turn to head back in to join him only to find he has followed me. I smile and hand him the coke. He accepts and returns the smile.

"so urmmm you said you wanted to talk?" I say feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. Since when has this kitchen felt so small?

" yeah…" he says as he takes a gulp from his can.

I feel like I should do or say something. "you want to talk in here or in my room?"

"urm I dunno… your room probably" he mutters. So I pass him and head back to my room plonking my self on my bed once again. He seats him self beside me.

"ok firstly you have been acting really weird round me lately" he starts looking directly at me

" have i?" I ask innocently. Pretending that I don't know what his on about.

" yes you have Gabriella and you know you have" he never calls me that!

"like how?" I ask eagerly waiting his response.

"like when the other day when I was round and you went off on one coz I spoke about Lisa" I go to speak but he continues " and yesterday in class.. I don't know what happened but I think things are changing.." I gulp nervously and try to think of what to say..

" ok so what do you think it means?" please let him figure it out before I have to tell him.

He just stares at me.. this time him being silent.

"Gabbie…have I done some thing to upset you?" he asks finally speaking but still looking intently at me.

"No! of course not!" I screech

" well then what is it?" he urges me to talk..

Ok this is it I have to tell him…

"Troy…lately I have… been thinking.. or feeling rather.. urm.. things that I don't think im meant to." I can feel my self sweating again

" what do you mean?" he encourages me to continue

"I..I…think I have these feelings for you…more than a friend kind of feelings"

O crap his not saying anything his just staring blankly at me. I smile a little to see if he reacts… nope that didn't work.. I wave my hand in his face.. no… still no reaction..

"Troy!" I shout waking him from his daze "you haven't said anything in a while are you ok?"

"you like me?" o now he talks!

"yup... that's what I said"

"how…when… why?" he stutters.

"how.. urm I dunno because you're a bit weird…when… I suppose it was a while ago but I didn't realise and why.. I have know idea because your weird again" he laughs this time. Which im glad of. He edges towards me and im shitting my self at this point.. what's he going to do? He grabs me and wraps his arms around me for a hug.

**That's it for chapter 3 does Troy feel the same way? Keep checking back and please review to find out!! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We parted from the hug and Troy took hold of my hands. He started running his thumbs over the back of mine. He looked up at me "Gabs you mean the world to me and you know that right?" I could sense the but coming along shortly. "but…" and there it was.. I feel like crying, I feel like running away just so I don't feel so embarrassed and ashamed… I drag my hands away from his

"no its ok I should of known" I say interrupting him

"no listen to me…but im not to sure how I feel about you and me like that"

"I knew this was a bad idea!" I shout getting up and pacing the room. Troy grabs my arm trying to stop me and I shoo it away. He looks hurt by my reaction, and reaches for my arm again. This time I let him guide me to the bed and I sit where I did before.

"Gabbie this is a lot for me to take in…I need to get used to the idea of how you feel, please don't let this change the way things are now!" he begs as he can see tears welling up in my eyes. It hurts to much to speak as I try to gather the words im looking for.

"I don't know if I can" I say weakly as a tear escapes and runs down my check. He looks so hurt, so defeated that it makes me feel worse. He cups my face and wipes away the tear with his thumb.

"please" he whispers "don't do this, I need you around. Please just give me time"

I nod gently because I can see how much this is hurting him.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

I glance at the clock and its almost 12. I managed to escape my first lot of lectures this morning. Well the ones Troy was going to be in. I just didn't want to speak to him or see him. I just couldn't face it. I know I agreed to last night but it's just too hard.

I turn on my phone and I have 22 missed calls from troy and 1 text message.

_Gabs plz pick up. Y weren't u in lessons this morn? Im worried plz call me bk xxx_

I switch off my phone again. I decide to head in to my afternoon lecture as I know he won't be there. I feel awful avoiding him but its just the way it has to be for now. I grab my bag and coat and head out the door.

My afternoon lecture is on the other side of campus so I don't worry about bumping in to him. I arrive at my class room and head to my usual seat at the back, people are walking in and grabbing their seats ready for it to start. I feel relived that I don't have to worry about seeing him well for the next hour at least. I figured I would go straight back to my flat after, grab a bottle of wine on the way home and chill out. I think I deserve it! I mean it's not every day you tell your best friend you like them and then get rejected! Ok so he said he needed 'time' but how much bloody time does some one need!? I decide to put these thoughts to the back of my mind as they only seem to be distracting me. So I try my hardest to focus on the rest of the lecture.

The hour went by pretty quickly and I was now heading back to my flat. But I then feel my stomach growl and realise I haven't eaten all day. I head to the canteen and join the queue. When I get to the counter I grab an apple a sandwich and orange juice. I slide along to pay then head out the door. I decide to walk through the communal gardens as it's a nice day and I change of scenery. I can hear my name being called. I turn round to find troy jogging towards me. O crap! Why is he here? He doesn't ever come on this side of campus! I have the urge to run but instead I quickly turn back round and walk briskly as if I haven't noticed him. Please leave me alone! Please I cant deal with this right now! I can here his voice clearer now meaning his closer.

"Gabs please wait!" I can hear from behind me. I stop walking and turn round to face an out of breath troy. "Gabs, where was you this morning?"

"I had stuff to do" I say try not to catch his eye

"where you avoiding me?" he asks concerned

I can't be bothered to lie any more so I just come out with it "yes troy, I was"

He looks surprised yet so sad. He brushes his hand through his hair and sighs.

"I'm sorry gabs this is all my fault. I've made you feel like you cant be around me any more. I'm so so sorry" he whispers. I can feel my heart breaking in to tiny pieces. Why has everything turned out so fucked up? Its not fair! Why did I have to tell him?

"Troy?" I say quietly.

"yeah?" he says looking directly at me.

"its not your fault, I understand that its hard for you to adjust to my sudden feelings and I don't expect you to reciprocate them. That's just not fair on you. And I promise from now on I will try to be more understanding because as hard as it is for me its just as hard for you." Troy tries to say something but I don't let him I just embrace him with a hug and I can feel him holding me tight. I rest my head on his shoulder and let a tear run down my cheek.

**That's all for chapter 4. Bet it wasn't what you were expecting! Im not saying that troy will never feel the same as Gabbie but you will just have to keep on reading to find out if he does! Or will something come up to distract Gabbie? PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Its been a month since I told troy and although things were rocky at the start things have approved loads. I still occasionally feel that little something but when your 'rejected' it seems to make things that little bit easier to get over. Don't get me wrong im not totally over it but im moving on. In fact there's this guy in my English literature class. His names Andy his the total opposite of troy. Blonde hair green eyes his taller than him too. We haven't done anything but we have been chatting a lot recently and I think his a really decent guy.

Im on my way to meet Andy in the library when I see troy walking down the hall.

"Hey troy" I smile as I catch up with him

"Hey gabs" he says wrapping an arm around me. "Where you off to?"

"Just off to meet Andy in the library" he drops his arm off my shoulder

"O, urm you have been seeing a lot of him lately" he says with a frown

"Have I? o I suppose I have. He's a cool guy" I chirp back. I look at troy and his shifting uncomfortably with his hands dug deep in his pocket.

"is there a problem Troy?"

"No why would there be?" he replies quickly.

"Urm no reason anyway I better be heading off because his probably waiting" I say as I learn in and kiss Troy's cheek then bound off towards the library. I could swear I herd him sigh as I left. What's got into troy?

I walk in to the library and see Andy sitting at a table. I walk over to him and grab the chair next to him.

"hey" he smiles as he notices my arrival.

"sorry im bit late just had the weirdest convo with troy"

"O ok is every thing alright?" Andy asks looking concerned

"Yeah I think so just he was acting a bit weird... Asking a lot of questions about why im meeting you." I say grabbing my book out of my bag and turning back round to face Andy.

"why would he care who your meeting?" Andy asks

"Know idea." I say dismissing the subject. "so hows the studying going?"

"not to bad but I just cant get my head around this essay" he grabs several pieces of scattered paper that where all over the table and places in front of me. "see this bit" he points to a paragraph. I read through it and give him advice on what to change.

"Brie your amazing!" he smiles at me then reaches over and hugs me. "what would I do without you eh?"

I smile as he releases me. When I hear some one cough behind me. I turn round to see Troy standing there with his arms folded across his chest.

" o hey Troy!" I say looking surprised.

"sorry was I interrupting something?" he asks sarcastically giving Andy an angry glare.

"no mate why don't you sit down and join us?" Andy replies trying to lighten the bad atmosphere troy created.

"no thank you, I just came here to see if gabbie wanted to grab some lunch" he says turning his head looking directly at me. Why is he so angry about me sitting here with andy? I sigh reluctantly and look over at Andy who gives me an approving nod. I smile apologetically. Then turn to troy.

"Sure just give me sec, I'll meet you outside"

"Ok" he says as he turns and walks towards the door. I watch him walk out library then face Andy.

"I'm so sorry about him!" I apologise. He shakes his head and rubs my arm reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it Brie, I don't think he means any harm."

"Yea I no he doesn't but I don't see what his problem is." I say looking confused

"Seems that the problem is me." he says as I gather my books from the table and begin to pack them away in to my bag.

"but why would you be the problem?" I say out loud whilst I was thinking the same question in my head.

"O come on brie is obvious! He likes you!" Andy declares as if it's the most blatant thing in the world. "and his jealous of how close we are"

I just stand there frozen in my spot. Tory dose not like me! If he did he would of told me when I said I liked him. Instead he told me he needed time! He never did get back to me. Things just got forgotten about. We never mentioned after the day I was avoiding him. Its been a whole month since then and he hasn't said anything. I snap back to reality when Andy taps my arm.

"Brie are you alright?"

"Yea, look Andy I better go. See you later" I smile walking towards the door.

When I reach out side the library I see troy leaning on the wall beside the entrance. He smiles seeing me and walks towards my direction. I look up at him angrily and his smile fades as he looks concerned. As he reaches me I glare at him.

"Why was you so rude to Andy?" I ask whilst crossing my arms.

"His an idiot and I don't know why you hang around with him" he glares back just as hard.

"He hasn't done anything to you troy! So quit being such an idiot!" I yell as my hands find there way to my hips. Troy looks angrily at me and was a bout to say something when I grab his arm and his face softens. "Come on lets get something to eat before I murder you" I half laugh. Shouting at him isn't going to do any good. Im just going to have to find out what his problem is another way.


	6. Chapter 6

"Would you like any dessert

"Would you like any dessert?" the waiter asked troy.

"no im good thanks, you want any gabs?" troy asks me

"no thank you I couldn't possibly eat anymore" I say rubbing my bloated stomach.

"can we just have the bill please?" troy asks and the waiter nods whilst going to fetch it. "so what you up to this evening?" says troy. O shoot! I cant tell him im going to meet andy again as he will do his nut again like this morning. I try and think of a reasonable lie when I look up to see troys arched eyebrow and his arms folded across his chest.

"your going to meet him again aren't you?" troy says in a sad voice. Damn he knows me far to well! Whats it to him anyway? I can go out with who I like he didn't care before so why care now?

"Erm yea I am actually." I say trying to sound confident. He looks away deflated.

"troy what is your problem?" I say angrily

"did I say I have problem?" troy stands up grabs his wallet from the back of his jean pocket grabs a note and slams it on the table and walks out of the restaurant. Im sitting shocked and confused as the waiter returns with the bill. He asks if the money is for bill and I don't answer just sit there feeling numb. He takes the note to the till and returns with the change. I don't know what to do. I just sit there. After a couple of moments I get up and leave and begin to walk back to my flat. Troy has never left me like that or reacted in the way he did. He sounded so hurt and angry.

As I sit on my sofa twiddling my thumbs hearing the television in the back ground I begin to think of what happened only a couple of hours before. I missed troy already. I tried calling him when I got home only to be greeted by his voice mail. I didn't leave a message as he would have a missed call from me already. What else can I do? I reluctantly get up and head to the bedroom as I have the worse head ache ever and just want to sleep it off. I must have dosed off for less than an hour when I hear a loud thumping on the door. I stir and drift back off thinking it must be a dream. Then I hear it again. I pull the covers off angrily and head in to the hall way and just fling the door open not even bothering to check the peep hole. I see troy standing before me. Before I get a chance to ask anything he just barges his way past me and head towards the living room. I jog to keep up with his quick pace till I see him standing looking out the window.

"Troy why are.." I begin

"why him?" im dramatically cut off mid sentence. I look at him confused

"what do you mean why him?" troy takes a couple of steps towards me and glares in to my confused yet tired eyes.

"why do you have to like him?" he says not braking the stare. I begin to feel angry. How dare he intervene!

" why do care troy?!" I say loudly "why all of a sudden do you fucking give a toss?!"

I shout even louder.

"what happened to you liking me!" he matches my tone.

"I moved on! You rejected me troy! Do you have any idea how much that hurt? How much it took for me to forget about it?... no you don't! you have no fucking idea!"

"I didn't reject you" he exclaims whilst touching my arm. i recoil and step away

"yes you did, you never mentioned it again so to me that rejection."

"no gabbie its not like that. I had time to think about it and the more I thought about it the more I realised that I had already fallen for you." He says quietly whilst I look at him shocked.

"why didn't you tell me?" I say in a small voice.

"there was never a right time, at first it seemed like you had got over me but I was still willing to tell you. Then Andy came on the scene and you got closer and closer with him it felt as if I was being pushed away!" he looks down at the ground as he voice begins to crack. I grab his hand and entwine our fingers. He looks up at me our eyes connecting.

"I would never push you away. I just assumed you only saw me as a friend so I just carried on as normal for my own sanity. I wished you had told me.. maybe things…" I trail off mid sentence.

"maybe what?" he urges me to continue.

"maybe things could of turned out differently" I say shyly.

Troy pulls on our connected hand so I step closer to him. He wraps his free arm round my waist and stares deep into my eyes. We both look at each other in a state of confusion until our trance is broken by him wrapping his arms around me into a deep hug. I relax my body into his and just hold on to him as tightly as I can. I don't want to let go, frightened of losing him again. He strokes my hair and looks down on me. As I look up at him. I can feel my heart quicken as he cups my faces and leans in until our lips finally touch. It feels strange having troys lips on mine but feels so right all at the same time. He pulls me closers as he deepens the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer too. We finally break away and he looks down on me and I can feel a blush form on my cheeks.

"that was urmm…." Troy stutters

"yea it was urmm…" I try to finish.

"it was perfect" he smiles as he kisses my forehead.

"so… just good friends?" I smile cheekily.

"im afraid were more than that!" he grins as he leans in for another kiss.

**So that's it all done! My first fan fiction. So if you enjoyed it please let me know what you thought and maybe ill write another :D x**


End file.
